1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stick for a hockey game table, particularly to one consisting of an inner body and an outer body of a simple structure so its cost may be lowered largely.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional stick for a hockey game table generally has an outer body with an empty interior and an inner body fixed in the outer base on its bottom. But the inner and the outer base are combined together by means of screwing, which may result in a much work and high cost.